phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Check
Tower Check is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. As it turns out, the Arkz had hacked into the Hunters computers and planted a quest of their own masquerading as a government mission within the servers. Chief Pentaglass was distracted with celebrations of his growing reputation that he ignored the threat the quest could have posed, and so threatens the Commander that if a ridiculous quest is to be undertaken again, the Commander will be fired. Before the Commander assists the Development Division with an expedition, they instead decide to take a detour helping out the security team with a security check of the Tower of Caelum. The lab chief forgot about it after drinking too much the previous night, and so requests the Hunters to complete the check as soon as possible. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 7-3 From: Lab Chief Mission: I just had too much last night and I forgot all about the tower security check!! I'll gather a security team, but in the meantime, I need you to go check out the tower right away!! Stage: Tower of Caelum Requirements: Clear Called Out Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Kylria (Simul-Fire) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Ohgun (Make Peace) + Reiz (Creature=0) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Teifu / Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild Cutscene character: Kranz Unlocks: None Tower Check takes place on the Tower of Caelum map. The enemy team begins the fight flanking the team on both sides. Reiz (represented by the red circle) starts west of the map while Ohgun (orange circle) is stationed east. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Kylria, the mandatory teammate for this mission. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Kranz is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after defeating the opposing team. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: I've never been so insulted in my life!! That weird mission we got came from the Arkz. They hacked our computers. I knew something was up with that mission! Okay? I knew it from the start! They've really made me mad. Who do they think I am, anyway?! If this ever happens again, you're fired! Okay? FIRED! Got that, NAME? ...Oooh, my head hurts. I must've overdone myself while celebrating yesterday. We got some excellent food and drink from our home planet, Coral. I guess the Coral government realizes that I'll be boss here soon, so they must be trying to curry my favor now. Gah hah hah hah... Ow! ...By the way, I got a request from a friend of mine in Development... They're kind of short on people, so they want you to help them out a bit. Try not to ruin my reputation, okay? Ahhh, I need to rest... ...... The quest Called Again has been added. ...... The quest Tower Check has been added. ...... The quest Development 1 has been added. Pentaglass: ...By the way, I got a request from a friend of mine in Development... They're kind of short on people, so they want you to help them out a bit. Try not to ruin my reputation, okay? Ahhh, I need to rest... Karen: Good afternoon, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. This job comes from the Development Division. They're debating possible locations for future development on Ragol now, but the Arkz are becoming a major nuisance for them these days. So, they'd like you to help out with their expeditions. We'll be counting on you out there. Principal Dol Grisen has direct command over the Development Division, and it seems like they're eternally overworked and understaffed. ...Rumor has it, though, that they're so stuffed with bureaucracy that nothing ever actually gets done over there. Hehe. I wonder which story is true? Principal Dol Grisen has direct command over the Development Division, and it seems like they're eternally overworked and understaffed. ...Rumor has it, though, that they're so stuffed with bureaucracy that nothing ever actually gets done over there. Hehe. I wonder which story is true? Ino'lis: I'm bored! Kranz won't hang out with me anymore. He just doesn't give me that full attention he used to. I don't like that! People like him don't understand how a young woman's heart works. Know what I mean? I fix my eyes on Kranz, and he doesn't even look back at me. Does he even bother looking at me anymore? Ooh, he drives me nuts. Hey, Commander, do you read Net 5? You know, the rumor site? You don't? Well, you ought to. It's got all sorts of neat information. Sometimes you can find out some really amazing stuff. Just the other day, someone was writing about a legendary engineer who can fix anything. He's supposedly living somewhere on Ragol. Fix anything, huh...? I wish he could fix Kranz's attitude problem... Is Sil'fer all right? I heard she collapsed in battle earlier... What happened to her? Do you know, Commander? Well, I know that she was severely injured in the past, and she doesn't have all her memories. Do you think the injury flared up? I'm a bit worried. Kranz: Oh, man... You wouldn't believe what happened to me the other day. That woman... what's her name? Oh, yeah, Kylria. She practically saved my life. Oh... but, I mean, I was still okay, though. Really. I mean, I probably would've gotten through by myself in the end. I may not look it, but people tell me I'm pretty good in a pinch. Anyway, now it's my turn to save Kylria from something. Have you deployed Kylria anywhere yet? If you ever do, deploy me, too!! I'm ready to go any time! Remember the guys I fought before? They said that they were a trio... Which is funny, because I only saw two people at the time. Huh? Oh, I'm talking about my other mission. You know, my Pops. I tried doing a little investigating, but there're still a lot of things I just don't get. I'll try to poke around some more when I have a chance. As it turns out, I have an older sister, too... supposedly, anyway. My mother and Pops got a divorce, you see, and my sister went with my mother. This all happened when I was still little. I guess I've lived a pretty sad life, huh? Mission provisioner: Oh. It's you. Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so cut me a break, all right? Quest dialogue ---- Kylria: We found them... Two enemies! Are you ready? Ohgun: No! We've been found, Reiz! Reiz: That's OK... Still within realm of predictability... Post-quest dialogue ---- We believe that with this latest data you've retrieved, we can complete our analysis of Via Tubus. We could not have done it without you. Arkz Security Team If Kranz was the assigned Hunter ---- Kranz: Phew, looks like we finally took care of them... I see they're as good at running away as ever. Kylria: Are you alright? Kranz: Yeah, just a few scratches. Nothing a monomate can't handle. ...Well, we should start heading back. Kylria: Wait a moment... You said... You said you were searching for your father, right? Kranz: ...? Yeah. ...What of it? Kylria: What's your father's name? Kranz: Pops' name... I called him "Blitz." So, as far as I know, Pops' name is Blitz. But when I search Pioneer 2's database for that name nothing comes up. I don't know what that means... I guess it might have been his nickname. He must've been mixed up in things that wouldn't let him reveal his real name. Even to his own son. Kylria: Blitz... I knew it. Kranz: Eh? Knew what? Kylria: Yes, that's it. Kranz. My master's name is Blitz as well. Kranz: ...What? Kylria: My master, a long time ago. He was a comrade in arms, as well. He suddenly disappeared about two years ago. I just remembered about it the other day... He once said that he had a son named Kranz. Kranz: ... Kylria: Heh. This is perfect. I'm searching for Blitz as well. My master and friend. Let's work together, ok? Kranz: Ahh... ...Um... Kylria: Well, anyway, we can talk more about it when we're at the Morgue. We made a great team, the two of us. I searched all over for him after he disappeared, but only recently did I finally find some clues. Kranz: Clues...? (Kylria opens a telepipe.) Kylria: Yeah. So let's look for him... For your father... Together. Don't worry. He isn't one to die that easily. Kranz: ...Heh. Yeah. Category:Hunters story quests